uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 139/kjv
: }|1| 139:1 O LORD, thou hast searched me, and known me. }} : }|2| 139:2 Thou knowest my downsitting and mine uprising, thou understandest my thought afar off. }} : }|3| 139:3 Thou compassest my path and my lying down, and art acquainted with all my ways. }} : }|4| 139:4 For there is not a word in my tongue, but, lo, O LORD, thou knowest it altogether. }} : }|5| 139:5 Thou hast beset me behind and before, and laid thine hand upon me. }} : }|6| 139:6 Such knowledge is too wonderful for me; it is high, I cannot attain unto it. }} : }|7| 139:7 Whither shall I go from thy spirit? or whither shall I flee from thy presence? }} : }|8| 139:8 If I ascend up into heaven, thou art there: if I make my bed in hell, behold, thou art there. }} : }|9| 139:9 If I take the wings of the morning, and dwell in the uttermost parts of the sea; }} : }|10| 139:10 Even there shall thy hand lead me, and thy right hand shall hold me. }} : }|11| 139:11 If I say, Surely the darkness shall cover me; even the night shall be light about me. }} : }|12| 139:12 Yea, the darkness hideth not from thee; but the night shineth as the day: the darkness and the light are both alike to thee. }} : }|13| 139:13 For thou hast possessed my reins: thou hast covered me in my mother's womb. }} : }|14| 139:14 I will praise thee; for I am fearfully and wonderfully made: marvellous are thy works; and that my soul knoweth right well. }} : }|15| 139:15 My substance was not hid from thee, when I was made in secret, and curiously wrought in the lowest parts of the earth. }} : }|16| 139:16 Thine eyes did see my substance, yet being unperfect; and in thy book all my members were written, which in continuance were fashioned, when as yet there was none of them. }} : }|17| 139:17 How precious also are thy thoughts unto me, O God! how great is the sum of them! }} : }|18| 139:18 If I should count them, they are more in number than the sand: when I awake, I am still with thee. }} : }|19| 139:19 Surely thou wilt slay the wicked, O God: depart from me therefore, ye bloody men. }} : }|20| 139:20 For they speak against thee wickedly, and thine enemies take thy name in vain. }} : }|21| 139:21 Do not I hate them, O LORD, that hate thee? and am not I grieved with those that rise up against thee? }} : }|22| 139:22 I hate them with perfect hatred: I count them mine enemies. }} : }|23| 139:23 Search me, O God, and know my heart: try me, and know my thoughts: }} : }|24| 139:24 And see if there be any wicked way in me, and lead me in the way everlasting. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *